Undine Shadowfoot
A mortal raised Night Elven woman whom delved deeply into the arts of elemental magic, she is the first known female magister to have converted their being to that of a Daeva. This woman controls Shadows without a flinching eye, and has a voice that controls the very bowels of Dyuni itself, shifting it's darkest shadow to beyond that of black. Her aura can even envelope the city, causing total destruction if left unattended. A woman of great noble blood, and a personality shrouded in sorrowful mystery, Undine Shadowfoot holds the rank of Xi-Daev, or Queen of the Daeva. Her existence is a beacon of hope for the Daeva, and she makes the code of laws of which they follow and enforce. Following closely in Yriah's footsteps, she seeks to fulfill a dream that he was unable to. While her goals remain unknown and quiet, it's obvious her intentions are good. Her own alignment sits within the Lancaster house- the house of neutrality. A firm voice she does have, and can make decisions quick, but she remains extremely passive about passion-inspiring mortal affairs. Said to wear ash-tinted, smooth hair that works as a short, combed beauty. Royal cowl covering her lips, she rarely removes it from her face. Eyes blindingly silver at times and others they remain a dull grey, they seem to have the ability to sink into a person- not look through them. Sink deeply into their skin and observe things no other being has before. As a mortal, she is quiet, but takes on a hobby of singing. In her spirit form, her being is rather pure looking, the skin soft and velvet looking from even a mile away, her hair curls and lays outward along her collar-bone. Her body decorated with gray plated armor, and dull-colored shape, it is believed her element is Holy- which is false. Her past is shrouded in mystery to even herself, a woman of little talk regarding herself, and much talk regarding actions that could further her people's place in the world. A watch-ful eye over the city of Dyuni, she seems to never leave. Twenty thousand years of sorrow has made this woman nearly impervious to mental pain and exhaustion. Recent fighting with Kein has re-attached her soul into an entire whole, now leaving her with her full strength, long flowing purple hair cascading along her shoulders and back. The gray dull skin of hers now complimented by pinkish markings, body adorned with newly inscribed royal battling armor, that gives her the runic abilities of the other Daeva. Another recent development is that her thought to be ally Tzai was killed by her hands in a sparring match gone wrong, inwhich the Blue Wyrm Terein has noticed her. Now allying herself with the Red Wyrm Ama'lue to ward off Kein, her once-ally Tzai's master Vhelion, the Black Wyrm has inevitably found out about Undine's meddling in his plans. Forcing her to craft frost resistance armor in return her safe passage through the Burning Steppes for her and her people, she delivers it with the sword that Tzai wielded. Noticing such, Vhelion becomes furious and banishes her from the cave. Now seeking the Blue Wyrm Terein, she has a new plan in motion. After disappearing recently from the leadership duties associated with the Daeva society, Undine has not been seen or heard from in nearly three months. This is troublesome due to the fact that with her disappearance, an thought to be ally has disappeared as well. Where could she be? And what could she be up to?... "From sunrise to sunset, I watch what becomes of this world- in silent contemplation I watch." Name: '''Lady Undine Shadowfoot '''Age: '''20,167 '''Race: '''Night Elf '''Gender: '''Female '''Sexual Orientation: '''Unknown '''Relationship Status: '''Unknown '''Status: '''Xi-Daev; Alive. '''Transit Node: Maelstrom '''Siblings: '''Broxiggar, Saurfang, Arthas, '''Family: '''She is the mother of all children '''Title(s): '''Queen, Leader, Envoy of the Blackened Night, Umbrian Witch, Snake Woman, Witch, Shadow. Category:Daeva